


I am Yours

by Theneras



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bodyguard, F/M, Fade to Black, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Non-Canon Relationship, Post-Kirkwall, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theneras/pseuds/Theneras
Summary: Instead of moving farther away from the turmoil in Thedas, Bethany intends to meet up with her sister at the Inquisition’s stronghold. Aveline and Hawke have enlisted Fenris’ help in seeing her safely away. Bethany boards Isabela’s ship headed for Jader and believes she has given the crafty elf the slip.





	I am Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tafka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tafka/gifts).



> Beta by the lovely
> 
>  
> 
> [buhnebeest](http://archiveofourown.org/users/buhnebeest/)
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much for your time and help <3

Isabela's voice carried across the deck as she gave orders to her First Mate and crew. Bethany went below to her cabin, out of the way of the many hands scrambling to adjust sails and pull in ropes. The ship rocked and tilted with the tide leaving Kirkwall's harbor.

Bethany breathed a sigh of relief and the knot in her stomach eased. She had done it. Fenris would be days behind her. In two days Isabela would dock in Jader and with luck, she would reach Skyhold before Fenris caught up to her.

Bethany knew her sister meant well; Marian did what she thought best for the family. That responsibility had fallen to her nearly 15 years ago when their father had died. But, for once, Bethany was going to do the right thing for her family, and that meant standing by Marian's side, once more, while the world around them crumbled in the aftermath of the Mage Rebellion.

Thinking of facing her sister made her heart race, but Bethany was old enough to decide her own fate. Older now, than Marian had been when she first took on the role of the family's protector. She would not be sent away like a child to wait for news on the war or her sister's well-being. She would join her, and fight with her.

She had a week to perfect her argument, a week before she would convince her sister to allow her to stay.

The cabin Isabela provided for her was small, but serviceable. She found a full-sized bed built into one corner; near the door were a small table and chairs, and a wardrobe built into the other wall. Bethany was pleased to see she had access to a small hip bath, a washbasin and mirror, and even a privacy screen should she need it.

"I'm no longer a child. I have the right to fight for my family if I choose to," she said to her reflection.

"Is that so?"

Bethany whirled toward the deep voice. Fenris stood in the open door. The last person she wanted to see. He would make her return to Kirkwall. If not for him, she’d be in Skyhold already. Aveline had sent him to see she made it to Kirkwall. Aveline expected Bethany to travel to Rivain, Fenris would escort her. She had only agreed to their plan to set them off guard. Evidently, she hadn’t convinced him.

"I'm not leaving her to fight this on her own." Bethany thrust her chin up, jaw clenched, hands fists at her side. "I'm 30 years old, Fenris. Don't treat me like a child. I'm going to Jader, and from there to Skyhold."

"Yes, you're going to Jader. Isabela refuses to return the ship to Kirkwall until she has delivered her cargo as promised." His mouth quirked up in a smug smile. "Hawke wants you safely away: I am tasked with ensuring that happens."

"And from there I will travel to Skyhold,” she repeated, narrowing her eyes “Marian's friend or not, I will cause a scene if you try to stop me. I won't like it, but I will do what I have to."

"Little Hawke has grown her talons; how cute."

"I swear to the Maker; Fenris, you don't want to push me on this." The energy around her grew, connecting to the Fade with little effort. Her anger fueled the connection and her magic. "Marian has fought for us since the day our father died. Well, I'm not going to let her fight alone this time."

"It's not like Kirkwall." The sharpness in his voice and slightly furrowed brow indicated his discomfort of the magical energy filling the room.

"No, this is much larger than Kirkwall. There she had only a city to protect. Now she feels responsible for all of Thedas. I have no one but my sister. I will not sit quietly and wait for news that she's dead." Bethany let her mana recede, and with it, the ambient energy in the room dissipated.

Fenris pushed the door shut and set his gear against the wall.

"What are you doing? This is my cabin, get your own,” she said.

"There are no others available."

"Then share Isabela's; I doubt she will mind."

"I mind." He looked around. "This will serve well enough."

Bethany felt a moment of panic. She couldn't share, not with him. She'd never fall asleep, or worse she'd just embarrass herself by revealing her feelings to him. Fenris would never see her as more than Marian's little sister. It had never bothered her, not the same way it had bothered Carver. But, now it did. Fenris had even called her Little Hawke, as though Bethany couldn’t exist without her sister in the room.

"Then _I_ will find a different cabin."

Bethany pushed past him and out the door. She felt the weight of his gaze and knew he followed behind her. There were no other passengers. The only people she passed were Isabela's crew; some she had met, many she hadn't. Rough men, who spent their life at sea.

She held her head up as she walked past them to the stairs to the upper deck. The bright sun was nearly blinding after the dimness of the lower deck. All around her was nothing but ocean. Not even the cliffs outside of Kirkwall were visible. She felt a moment's panic at the vast emptiness, but the colors in the setting sun that reflected on the water were breathtaking. She stopped a moment to enjoy it. The salty spray of the sea brushed against her skin.

Fenris stopped beside her.

"When we came from Gwaren we had to stay below deck. I’ve never seen a sunset at sea. It's beautiful."

"Isabela is heading to Rivain next, you could see many such sunsets."

"I'm going to my sister. If I go to Rivian it's because Marian is going too."

Fenris stifled a chuckle.

"You think I'm joking? Or that you can stop me? I'm not and you can't."

"Merely thinking how very much like your sister you are. Stubbornness seems to be a shared trait among the Hawke's."

"You're one to speak. You're the most stubborn man I've ever met." Bethany turned on her heel and stomped away. She would have Isabela stick her anywhere else. As long as she didn't have to be near Fenris, it would be enough.

* * *

She paced the small cabin. She felt his gaze and knew a smug grin would greet her if she looked. There were no other cabins. The only cabins on the ship were the Captain's quarters, the cabin Bethany occupied, and the berth where the crew slept in hammocks.

"Plotting your escape?" Fenris asked, his voice laced with amusement.

"Why are you here?"

"To see to your safety."

"No, that's why you followed me. I'm on a ship, in the middle of the Waking Sea. There is nowhere for me to go until we reach land. You could sleep with the crew; anywhere but here. So why are you here?"

Fenris sighed. "For appearances."

"Appearances? What does that mean?"

"It was Isabela's idea." Bethany was certain a blush crept up his neck and darkened his cheeks but she was too angry to guess what it meant.

"Are you going to tell me, or do I have to guess?" Bethany tried to hide the anger in her voice, but the whole thing was beyond exasperating.

"I assume you saw the crew? A single woman on board is a distraction. The crew believes we're married."

Bethany stopped in her tracks. "Married? When did you plan on telling me?"

"Had you not stormed out earlier I would have. But no matter. Rumor has it we had a lover's spat."

"So you've come to drag me back, whether I wish to go or not?"

Fenris chuckled. "I had intended to do just that. Isabela, however, won't allow it; friend or no. She will tell them I intend to follow, wherever you go."

Bethany wished the tale wasn't a farce. What a romantic notion. A story straight out of the romance novels she read in the Circle to pass the time. Could she only pretend to care for him? The feelings she had for him were real. Could she simply play the part without it breaking her heart?

"Isabela thinks you will find it an adventure. That is what you seek, isn't it?"

"You believe I'm off seeking adventure; a child's fancy? That I know nothing of true danger?" Bethany's knuckles turned white from the clenched fists at her side. "I'm sick of fighting. For three years I have helped mages adjust to life outside the Circle, keeping them and myself safe, destroying phylacteries so they could disappear. Traveled from town to town, hiding from Templars and Seekers. I want to rest, to be safe. To sleep in my own bed, in my own home, but I can't. Not until my sister can do the same." Bethany blinked back the tears.

"A noble goal, but she has Varric, and the Inquisitor has an army; she doesn't fight alone."

"And she won't be. To everyone but Varric, she is the Champion of Kirkwall. They only see her as a soldier, another tool to use. Putting her in harm’s way to further their cause, and she will allow it out of a sense of responsibility. She feels she has to fix Anders' mess, and if needed she will give her life for it. I won't let her do that. If I'm there, I can stop her."

"There is no guarantee your presence will prevent that."

"Maybe not, but I aim to try. If I fail, I will be there to say goodbye, not hear about it in a letter from Varric."

Fenris nodded. "Very well, we will travel to Skyhold. Hawke can send you home herself."

"She won't, she'll try, but I'm just as stubborn as she is." Bethany breathed a sigh of relief. She had won this round. He wouldn't force her to return to Kirkwall, and he wouldn't continue to hound her to turn back. He would let Marion deal with her, and Bethany knew how to get around her sister. Now, she just had to get through the rest of the voyage.

"Isabela expects us to dine with her." He waved at the washbasin. "Ladies first."

Bethany felt her cheeks warm at the thought of a public display. How should she act? Would he keep his distance in public or act the doting husband? She told her racing heart to calm. This was only for show. She may care for him, but he would never care for her the same way.

She filled the bowl with water from the pitcher and warmed it with a touch of her finger. She only splashed water on her face and neck since she had bathed before leaving Kirkwall. Her hair was a different matter. The trip on deck earlier had created a mass of unruly curls and tangles. She worked her finger through her long black hair, braided it, then twisted it up. No wonder Isabela wore a kerchief around her head.

When she finished she sat at the small table and stared at the door. The sound of his chest plate bumping the floor as he undressed made her cheeks burn. She dared not look. She didn't have to. Bethany had tended his wounds after battles; Fenris refused to allow Anders to touch him. She knew the map of lyrium markings across his skin; how they covered his arms, back, and chest. The thought sent her heart racing and butterflies took flight in her stomach.

Bethany took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut to banish the image; instead, her imagination soared. A fantasy she'd had before of him standing before her, a soft look in his eyes as he leaned in for a kiss.

"We should go." His voice jolted her from her daydream.

She jumped. "Yes, of course."

Bethany tried not to stare at the black silk shirt he wore, or more importantly, at the deep V caused by the loose ties at his throat. Her throat went dry at the thought of kissing the exposed skin there.

He hid a chuckle with a cough and she raced for the stairs. He caught her at the base of them, taking her elbow to guide her to the deck above.

She fought back the gasp of pleasure at the warmth of his touch. If he noticed her reaction, he ignored it.

A cabin boy, laden with trays, lead them to Isabela's cabin. Inside they found Isabela with two of her officers, the First Mate and Bosun.

"Ah, the happy couple. I see you've made peace," Isabela said greeting them as they entered.

Fenris gave a slight smirk. "Luckily, she never stays mad for long."

Bethany blushed and gave him a large smile. "How can I, when you promise the moon?"

The cabin boy dashed out after setting down the trays.

"Wonderful, let's eat," Isabela said. "Cook gets offended if I send too much back, so eat as much as you want."

“The food looks wonderful, I’m glad I skipped luncheon,” Bethany said.

The food was exceptional for ship fare. Braised hens and roast vegetables, fresh bread, and a spice cake for dessert. Isabela passed around wine; a strong Antivan red. With each sip, Bethany grew more comfortable with her role.

“The only mistake you made. Otherwise, your getaway would have gone unnoticed,” Fenris said.

Bethany held back a chuckle. “Dare I say you missed my company? Or did you have trouble finding the cheese knife again?”

“The wine opener; if you must know.” Fenris gave her a playful smile.

“If you ever need help popping your cork, Fenris; you know where to find me,” Isabela said.

“Captain! His misses is right there!” Gabby, her Bosun exclaimed.

“You’re right, Gabby.” Isabela nodded and winked at Bethany. “Sorry, sweetness. I meant nothing by it. The elf knows I’m simply flirting.”

Bethany couldn’t help the flare of jealousy. “Handsome men will always draw attention.” Bethany covered his hand with hers.

Fenris turned his hand to caress his thumb along her palm, sending a shiver of pleasure coursing through her veins. Did he know what that simple touch did to her? The slight smirk tugging his full lips implied he did.

Throughout dinner she found excuses to touch him. She flirted and played the doting wife. Her heart raced when he flirted in return.

After, Isabela offered Antivan brandy, a strong, fruity blend, to end the evening.

Bethany felt mild effects from the wine and brandy, but when she stood she pretended her head swam from over indulgence. Fenris caught her and she gripped his shirt, exposing more of his chest as she clung to him. The look in his eyes made her mouth dry.

She knew what his expression meant. Anders looked at Marian the same way. Bethany barely dreamed that Fenris would look at her in such a way. He slipped an arm around her waist and guided her out on deck. Isabela stifled a chuckle and winked at her when she turned to look over her shoulder.

The cold spray of seawater in the air sharpened her wine dulled senses. The crew believed them married and she had used dinner to gauge his reaction to the charade. Maybe it was the wine, but she was certain he hid feelings of his own. Fenris could have simply kept minimum contact for appearance sake. But it was the hidden touches, a caress along her palm, or brushing against her thigh with his under the table when she flirted. These actions told her he harbored some interest.

The wine and brandy had made her bold, but she knew what she was doing. This was what she had always wanted. He was the one she wanted, the man whose touch she craved, the one she dreamed about.

Bethany turned to face him, slipping her hands behind his neck. Her fingers played with the long hair that brushed over her hands. She found it as soft as she had imagined.

"You should kiss me," she whispered.

His hands tightened on her hips and he pulled her closer. "I had intended to," he cleared his throat and his cheeks darkened. "For appearances."

"Right." Bethany smiled at him. "For appearances."

Fenris hesitated a moment longer. Slowly one hand caressed up her side; his thumb brushed along the underside of her breast while his fingers curled into her back to pull her closer. His scent, faint musk, and sharp, clean soap, was familiar, comforting. Fenris was only a few inches taller, she needed do no more than tilt her face up to be within a hair's breadth of his lush lips. His eyes lingered on her own lips, and she studied his face.

She could see the faint lines around his eyes. The only sign of age on his face. She waited for what seemed an eternity. Just when she thought he would retreat, his eyes met hers and his lips brushed gently over hers a moment later.

The world and the sea slipped away. There was only the heat of his touch and the gentle massage of his lips across hers. Every part of her came alive under his gentle touch. Afraid he would pull away she slipped her fingers through his hair to hold him, knowing the futility of it. If he chose to break away she couldn't stop him.

He pulled her closer, crushing her against him. She felt him grow against her and her body reacted in kind. The moist heat of his tongue traced along her lower lip. She opened herself to him and pressed herself closer.

With a low growl, he deepened the kiss and she met it with the same urgency. She wasn't without experience. Despite the iron grip Meredith held, mages still found stolen moments. They were short and intense, but nothing prepared her for the rush of passion she felt with each thrust of his tongue or caress of his calloused hands.

Fenris pulled her lower lip into his mouth gently sucking it before delving in again. Her knees grew weak, and she clung to him for support. The hand at her waist cupped a round cheek and pulled her up to rub against him. Her moan of pleasure was swallowed in his kiss. His own sound of need vibrated in his chest.

She held his head tighter, desperately wanting to touch more of him. Would his marking hurt him if she did? She felt pushed off balance and the next moment was lifted in strong arms. The cool sea air replaced the warmth of his lips and she pressed her face against his throat as he carried her to their cabin.

The door slammed shut behind them. He set her on her feet and held her against it.

"Forgive me. That went farther than I intended," he said.

She was glad he had. No one kissed with such passion for just appearance’s sake. Even now she saw the rise and fall of his chest as he fought to regain his composure. His hands pressed against the door, but still his thumbs brushed along her side.

Bethany still had one hand on the back of his neck. "I've waited five years for that kiss. There is nothing to forgive."

Surprise flickered across his face for only a moment; next a smug grin lifted the corners of his mouth and crinkled the fine line beside his eyes. "The wyvern hunt."

Bethany nodded. The night they’d rescued Hawke together.

“I was certain my flattery had fallen flat.” His fingers played with the lace at the edge of her sleeve. "Not Orlesian, but beautiful all the same."

His bright green eyes darkened as they followed the path her tongue took over her kiss swollen bottom lip.

"Kiss me again," Bethany whispered.

"Hawke would not approve."

"Oh, hang what my sister would approve of. _I_ approve, that's all that matters."

"I have nothing to offer. I am an escaped slave without even a borrowed mansion to claim."

"Varric has been managing my inheritance for years. I'm pretty sure he said I had enough to buy a small island. Knowing I'm happy is all my sister cares about. You are an honorable, loyal, and compassionate man, and she trusts you with my life." Bethany brushed her thumb along his lower lip. His marking glowed faintly as the lyrium reacted to her own magic. "What I want to know is, can I trust you with my heart?"

His fingers tightened at her hips and he pulled her forward, one hand cupped her cheek, his thumb pressed against her chin. "I am yours."

Bethany sighed into the kiss that possessively claimed her lips. She had played her cards and won. His statement and kiss left no doubt he felt the same.

"Remind me to thank Isabela in the morning," she said.

Fenris chuckled as he set her on the bed. "We'll thank her when we leave the ship. I don't plan to leave this bed until we dock in Jader." The fire in his eyes told her all she needed to know.

With a smile she pulled him closer, marveling in the sensations created by the caress of his lips against hers. She held nothing back and met his passion with her own.


End file.
